That Day in the Woods
by CeliaEquus
Summary: This is the scene mentioned in the final chapter of "Wish Upon a Horcrux". Oh yes. THAT scene. The one where their son was conceieved. I dare you to read it. Usual disclaimers apply.


"_That_ Day in the Woods"

If there was one thing that Mr. and Mrs. Snape loved to do, it was to gather potions ingredients together, alone. It was the last month of autumn, and Aranea was graduating in seven months' time. Hermione wasn't sure what would happen once her eldest daughter was allowed to date Fred Weasley, since they did seem to be going in that direction. In fact, she often wondered how Severus would react to the idea. He'd been horrified when she seemed fascinated by the twins' products when she was little.

"Hermione," Severus said, startling her. She looked around from where she was squatting by some plants, and saw him leaning against a tree, work abandoned.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Come here, wife." He held out a hand. Obedient, she left her bag, and walked over to him. He pulled her into his arms, cradling her back as he kissed her. She smiled against his lips, but that smile left when he moved his mouth to her ear, and began nibbling the lobe.

"Oh… uh, Severus?"

"Hush." His warm breath made her squirm and gasp. He nipped at the skin of her neck, and turned her around in his arms.

"S-sev…"

"Shh."

"What are you…"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Hermione? Quiet, or I'll put a Silencing Charm on you, and I'd rather… hear you, if you don't mind." All the while, he was unbuttoning her blouse. Once it was open, he pushed her forward just enough to draw off both the blouse and her cloak simultaneously. She shivered in the cool air, and he pulled her back into his arms, still facing away from him. He slid his hands around her sides to her stomach, and then moved them slowly up her skin, until he was cupping her breasts, stroking her through the fabric.

Hermione moaned, and reached her hands around her back. They'd never made love in the Forbidden Forest before, especially not so far in, and not during school hours. She swallowed, but bravely unhooked her bra. After all, this _was_ very exciting. Who knows who—or what—might come along?

"Good girl," Severus said as she bent over to finish removing her clothes. Shoes and socks aside, soon joined by his. His robes followed, and soon they were both completely unclothed, their feet crunching in the Gryffindor-coloured leaves as they moved into a more comfortable position.

"Why am I letting this happen?" she asked, trying to grasp onto some remaining shred of sense. But her husband's wandering hands were making her legs tremble, and she sagged against the tree. "I… oh, gods, don't stop."

He chuckled, and knelt before her, running his hands up her inner thighs. She shrieked.

"Adding some spice," he said, two fingers plunging inside. She cried out again, and gripped his shoulders, eyes rolling back in her head. She could feel her heart pounding as though it wanted to jump out of her chest. His inquiring tongue brought tears to her eyes. The pleasure was overwhelming, and she sobbed as she came. Severus smirked up at her, licking his lips, and she whimpered at the lascivious look on his face.

He stood slowly, never breaking eye contact with her, and pressed against her body. Their chests rubbed together, and both groaned. Severus shoved his nose into her hair, ruffling it delightfully, and making her giggle.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" she said, holding him close. "Or how happy you make me?"

"I am always more than happy to hear it once again. But right now," he placed his hands behind her knees, "I want to hear something else." He hoisted her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. She moved her hands up around his neck, and sunk down onto him, exhaling loudly. She loved the feeling of him, deep inside her, making them complete.

"I love you," she whispered, pulling him further into her body with the heels of her feet.

"I love you, too," he said, holding still, and allowing her inner muscles to massage him. They kissed deeply, just in love as they were the night Hermione travelled back in time, and the day that they married. Finally, he withdrew, only to slam back up again. She shrieked, a reaction that only intensified in the minutes that passed. Severus was silent but for an occasional gasp, much preferring to hear his Hermione's reactions. He was determined to go over the edge with her, and instead wondered about what their daughters would think if they knew what their parents were doing right at that moment.

She didn't know how he managed to do it, but she didn't care, not when Severus was reaching so many wonderful places at once. His hands not only held her in place, but also helped her move, and massaged her skin. His tongue—which still had her taste on it—tickled the inside of her mouth.

And as for his… oh… _oh_...

He winced and cried out as her fingernails carved half-moons into his back, over some old scars, but didn't care. She was screaming as they reached climax together, head thrown back and catching on the bark. Severus spilled into her with a strong and steady stream, exhausted by the end, and didn't pull out for quite some time. He wanted to savour the feeling of her enveloped around him, shuddering with the remains of her orgasm, and sobbing again.

Eventually, they moved to the forest floor, and lay next to each other until the sun began to set.

"Do we have to return to Hogwarts?" she said, still staring at the treetops. She couldn't—and wouldn't—move. Not yet.

"Yes. They may wonder about us."

She grumbled, and forced herself to roll onto her side. There he lay, in all his nakedness, still as flushed as she was.

"Did I hurt you?"

"You did."

"I'm sorry."

"No more than I hurt you, I'm sure. We shouldn't have done it against a tree. Your back must be red raw."

"And I probably reopened old war wounds." She shrugged. "But I don't care." She ran a finger along his chest, and he glanced at her.

"Neither do I."

A few weeks later, they were reminded of what happened when they forgot a contraceptive charm.

And this was how their first son, Silvanus, was conceived.

**

* * *

**

Woo hoo! I just felt as though I had to do this scene. My second M-rated fic. I felt that, since the first was Hermione/Voldemort, I needed to do one for her with a non-evil person, and preferably one of my regulars.

**Regulars? What am I saying…**

**Please review!**

**This was a one-shot in the "Wish Upon a Horcrux" universe.**


End file.
